virtuafighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Taka-Arashi
Taka-Arashi (鷹嵐)'' (born November 11, 1968) is a sumo wrestler from Japan. His first appearance was in Virtua Fighter 3 but did not make further appearances because he was deemed too difficult to integrate. He bears the distinction of being the only character in the series ever to be retired. Taka does return in an updated version to Virtua Fighter 5 named "Virtua Fighter 5 R". This will be his second appearance since Virtua Fighter 3. Story Virtua Fighter 3 In the Sumo world, Taka-Arashi is famous for his unusually brutal fighting style. One day, while entertaining at an American bar, Taka-Arashi agreed to settle an argument in an underground fist fight. Taka-Arashi fiercely bested his opponent, a man famous in the world of underground fighting. Upon his return to Japan, Taka-Arashi informed his boss of his decision to leave Sumo wrestling. On that same day, Taka-Arashi received an invitation to the 3rd World Fighting Tournament, and, with blood still boiling with the thrill of battle, decided to enter. Virtua Fighter 5 R Looking back in time, in the 3rd world tournament, Taka-Arashi was defeated by the lined-up horde of veteran fighters. Sumo might have been his whole life, a part of his blood, however Taka-Arashi faced fighters who were true masters of their fighting styles, and moreover their fighting-styles were something unfamiliar to Taka-Arashi. This regrettable defeat in the 3rd world tournament was an unprecedented humiliation for Taka-Arashi, as he was an undefeated sumo-wrestler since his childhood. After that, Taka-Arashi moves away from the sumo-world and returns to his mountain village, a place where he used to train, but this time he has lost completely his motivation. Engulfed by desperation, Taka-Arashi is being saved by a sumo-coach, a man who had been an ex-worker in Taka-Arashi's sumo-stable. The sumo-coach exhorts Taka-Arashi to make a return in the sumo world. Moreover Taka-Arashi devotes himself to sumo even more, as if he was determined to erase the afore-mentioned defeat of his. And the time passed, Taka-Arashi establishes a unparallelled record of consecutive victories in the November sumo-venue and furthermore his winning-streak continues. The sumo world is fermented; people are debating: "Who is going to stop Taka-Arashi?" In that year, the official sumo-tournament took place. Taka-Arashi was continuing his undefeated winning run in the tournament. Everyone was ready for Taka-Arashi's glorious entrance at the final day of the official sumo-tournament; however Taka-Arashi did not show up. The announcement "Taka-Arashi is not going to take part" resounded through the sumo-hall. Taka-Arashi disappears without informing anybody. A pupil discovers a letter in Taka-Arashi's sumo-dressing room & hands it over to Taka-Arashi's sumo-coach. "Why was this letter in yokozuna's room?" mutters the sumo-coach and opens the letter. It contained an invitation for the 5th world tournament. The sumo-coach was all smiles while he shouted "Taka, go and create havoc!" Trivia * Taka-Arashi debuted in Virtua Fighter 3 but not appearing in the in following three installements (Virtua Fighter 4, Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution and Virtua Fighter 5); Taka bears the distinction of being the only character in the series to have been dropped from a game. Taka return in Virtua Fighter 5 R. Category:Characters Category:VF3 Characters Category:VF5R Characters